Logopedia:Montages/Nominations
---- If you've found or written and article which you think deserves Good Article status, you may nominate it here. Please note that a Good Article should meet the criteria listed on Logopedia:Good articles. To nominate an article, please click HERE, copy the following template. Remember to fill out all the fields. NAME OF ARTICLE *Nominated by: ~~~~ *Motivation: Please motivate why you think the article deserves Good Article status here. Discussion Za Ruliom *Nominated by: Michail2003 (talk) 07:42, October 12, 2018 (UTC) *Motivation: Info and sources. Discussion Kyivstar *Nominated by: Michail2003 (talk) 12:23, September 14, 2017 (UTC) *Motivation: Info about brand and each logo, links to sources. Discussion *How do you think, can it be listed as good?Michail2003 (talk) 12:28, September 20, 2017 (UTC) ABC1 *Nominated by: webj444 00:43, June 16, 2012 (UTC) *Motivation: Great Detail on all logos and every logo is there. Discussion *Overall I think the article is good, however it needs information about the first logo and it could also include some information about the idents used along the years. — Nq5z0F9Y *Some of those would be great in SVG, especially the 1965 version. The 2001 version is a bit fuzzy, but overall good. -- [[User:AxG|'[[ axg']] [[User talk:AxG|'talk ]]']] 01:16, September 2, 2012 (UTC) *The first one needs a description, but everything else is good. -''BRAINULATOR9'' 22:46, November 26, 2012 (UTC) *Good Overall And Nice Article Now I Now Add To The Good Articles! -Bryant Maquito (talk) ( ) 11:28, November 25, 2014 (UTC) ABC *Nominated by: Thomas Kong62704 (talk) 17:07, September 7, 2012 (UTC) *Motivation: Please motivate why you think the article deserves Good Article status here. Discussion I Feeling ABC is United States Television Network! *ABC is a disambiguation page, I assume from the above you mean the US company. The 1957 logo is badly generated, but on the Other page, there is a smaller yet legible version. -- [[User:AxG|'[[ axg']] [[User talk:AxG|'talk ]]']] 22:10, September 7, 2012 (UTC) BBC *Nominated by: Joebus666 *Motivation: There is plenty of information about the design process, fonts and when they were put into widespread use. Discussion ABS-CBN *Nominated by: Bryant Maquito (talk) Bryant Maquito *Motivation: Please motivate why you think the article deserves Good Article status '' '''Discussion' NBC *Nominated by: Mcfaddenskyler (talk to me) 01:38, November 13, 2014 (UTC) *Notivation: It's been a top article. Everyone's favorite logo and mine too! Discussion Rede Globo *Nominated by: PogoBox *Motivation: The page provides cohesive, detailed descriptions and analysis of each variation of the logo. Discussion *'Disagree' because it is one of the most vandalized pages on Logopedia. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 15:58, August 12, 2017 (UTC) Tokyo 2020 *Nominated by: -Bryant Maquito (talk) ( ) 10:37, August 31, 2015 (UTC) *Motivation: This Page was An Very Good With Some Sources Discussion Nine Network *Nominated by: Dan9122 (talk) 18:32, April 11, 2016 (UTC) *Motivation: Greatest logos except the 1960s logo (uploaded by AxG) that I hated it because there is not enough quality Discussion RTP1 *Nominated by: G doodee (talk) 01:33, April 25, 2016 (UTC) *Motivation: Please motivate why you think the article deserves Good Article status Microsoft Windows * Nominated by: PaperMario64 (talkPaperMario64 (talk) 18:36, December 17, 2016 (UTC) * Motivation: The logos are good, and have high quality and are just right Discussion Boomerang Nominated by: Bibimixels 19:55, March 26, 2017 (UTC) *Motivation: The Channel is cool and The logos ''I like it '''Discussion' TBS (United States) *Nominated by: NewYorkCity101 (talk) 15:56, August 12, 2017 (UTC) *Motivation: Has an appropriately sized article with its complete logo history from 1976 to today. Discussion CCTV *Nominated by: Ciaerwinrise254163 (talk) 05:50, June 10, 2018 (UTC) *Motivation: I will pleased nominate CCTV for good article. I, Ciaerwinrise254163 will nominated this one and their deeds. Discussion CBBC *Nominated by: Chennaouiimrane (talk) 20:34, June 24, 2018 (UTC) Chennaouiimrane *Motivation: Good info about past and current logos, alongside CBeebies and its Canadian counterpart BBC Kids. Discussion CBeebies *Nominated by: Chennaouiimrane (talk) 20:36, June 24, 2018 (UTC) Chennaouiimrane *Motivation: Good logo and info about it. Discussion Channel 4 *Nominated by: (My talk) 00:16, November 18, 2018 (UTC) *Motivation: Please motivate this article to be a Good articles. Discussion Four Indian TV channels *Nominated by: Celcomtel-Proximanova (talk) 09:33, March 23, 2019 (UTC) *Motivation: I have thoroughly described these Indian TV channels (Star Plus, Zee TV, Sony Entertainment Television (India) and Star Jalsha) for an international audience and added extensive descriptions about their graphics packages with links to brand identities and graphics reels wherever possible (at least since the late 2000s). Discussion Nelonen *Nominated by:Celcomtel-Proximanova (talk) 09:11, March 26, 2019 (UTC) *Motivation: Detailed explanations of one of the biggest TV channels in Finland; all the logos and graphics packages and links to them. Many additional logos have been added by me in addition to the main logo used by the channel with each graphics package. Discussion ProSieben *Nominated by:Celcomtel-Proximanova (talk) 09:11, March 26, 2019 (UTC) *Motivation: Despite there being largely only one logo throughout most of its history I have done my best to add detailed descriptions about graphics packages used by this prominent German TV channel. Discussion Arte *Nominated by:Celcomtel-Proximanova (talk) 09:11, March 26, 2019 (UTC) *Motivation: A few months ago this page was a complete hodgepodge of logos and idents. I cleaned them up from the main page and moved them to the Other page, and later populated the main page with as much information as possible about the logos and graphics used at each stage. Discussion Indian Premier League *Nominated by: Celcomtel-Proximanova (talk) 09:11, March 26, 2019 (UTC) *Motivation: I have tried to increase the visibility of one of the world's most lucrative non-footballing sporting leagues by describing the IPL logos as best as can be done for a logo site. Discussion TVRI (Indonesia) *Nominated by: Let's have a talk 12:28, April 2, 2019 (UTC) *Motivation: It has all clear logos of all timeline (in vectors) and much-detailed information and good history behind the logos. Discussion